


I can’t dance

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strip Billiard, Stripping, Switching, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Written for the Sunday Morning Porn Club.Inspired by the video „Genesis - I can’t dance“Porn with plot and a little dose of love.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	I can’t dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first distribution for the Sunday Morning Porn Club.
> 
> I am honest, I am anxious.
> 
> Please be gentle.
> 
> As always, thank you firesign10 and Jerzcaligrl !! You ladies rock !

The evening is still young, but the bar is already well attended. 

Saturday night. 

The singles are out hunting. The couples want to prove to each other that they're still young and full of adventure. Although both would rather go home. 

The bridesmaids get the bride-to-be drunk so they can talk about her later. 

And Jensen? Jensen's in his element. His chair is in the corner, the darker part of the bar that you don't go to alone. Two pool tables are in front of him. One is filled with rookies. Five college boys. Frat boys, vain and loud. Pretty bodies bending over the green, velvet table. His table is unused. He's waiting for the right bet. He takes another hit from his beer and keeps watching the boys. One catches his eye. Loud, charismatic, present. He catches _everybody's_ eye. He's tall and thin, his hair long enough for Jensen to bury his hands in. Two of the boys pull away, frustrated. 

Jensen gets up and prepares his table.

He places the pool ball rack in the right position, gathering the solid and striped balls within. 

The yellow ball sits at the top of the triangle.

The three boys next to him celebrate themselves. Alcohol makes them brave.

The solid five ball in the right corner, the half eleven ball in the right.

"Jay, you fucker, give us a chance! "

"You guys are just too bad, my grandma could beat you."

The black eight in the middle.

Bill and Darren stroll by, nodding to Jensen knowingly. 

_Jay the fucker_ sinks the black ball in the left corner. 

He throws his arms up triumphantly. Bares the lightly tanned skin under the black Nirvana shirt. The jeans fit low on his hip bones. And the unmistakable SAXX logo on his underwear is draped over it like an invitation card. 

"Order me my shot, loser," he shouts loud and cocky to the boy leaving to get the drinks.

Jensen picks up his cue. 

_Jay_ turns around. Jensen wets his lips.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, pal."

"That was pure luck," complains the last buddy left.

Jensen sharpens his cue.

"You just weren't a challenge!" triumphs _Jay._

"Are you looking for one?" Jensen’s voice is calm.

_Jay_ looks at him. 

"Why not?"

_Check and mate._

"Go ahead."

Jensen, step aside, everything's ready. _The fly is buzzing closely over the spider web._

_Jay_ steps up to the table. He's tall, taller than Jensen, and he's standing up to his full height. _The fly dances._

"I'm Jared."

"Jensen."

Before Jared leans over, Jensen stops him with his cue.

"We haven't set the stakes yet."

One of the guys comes back with tequila shots.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Jared takes the glass and the slice of lemon. He looks at his entourage.

Jensen shrugs his shoulders, focusing on Jared`s eyes.

„You lose, you lose your pants.“

"What!?!“

The other boys return. They laugh at Jared.

"What's wrong Jay, scared?"

Jensen smiles, 

"Yes, _Jay_ , what is it?"

Jared slams down the tequila and sucks obscenely long on the piece of lemon.

"Fuck you, I'm in."

_The fly is captured in the web._

Jared's good. Jensen'll give him that. But way too unfocused, too pretentious. Jared opens, sinks the half ten, fails at the twelve, which is in a bad angle. Didn’t recognize the easier fourteen. 

Jensen plays with him, the three falls without any problems, he makes the four look a bit complicated and fails with the two. 

His friends cheer on Jared. The boy enjoys the spotlight. Bends his long, upper body over half the field, sticks his ass out. 

"Oh Jensen, that was bad luck."

Jensen smiles, walks slowly behind Jared, his hand glides over Jared's firm butt.

"Was it?

Maybe I just want to enjoy this sight a little longer."

Jared looks up, finds Jensen's eyes. He seems calm, but the corners of his mouth twitch. The pressure's getting to Jared.

The ball misses his target by a hair's breadth.

The crowd is moaning.

Jensen pats Jared on the arm.

"You're pretty good college boy, but your mouth is just bigger than your ability."

Then Jensen turns to the table.

And gets serious.

The one, the two, without effort.

Announces the five loudly, doesn't even look at the six.

Jared stares at the table, hands cramping around the cue, his teeth clenching.

Bill and Darren, already laughing.

The seven sinks beneath the roar of the other college boys.

Jared is red in the face.

"Honey, next time you take on a challenge, know who you're messing with."

Jensen winks at Jared.

The eight rolls slowly and relentlessly over the green felt before it falls into the hole.

Jared's friends can hardly stop laughing.

"I want a rematch," he hisses.

"And I want your pants."

"Fuck you."

"Pants first, college boy."

Ashamed, Jared unbuttons his jeans.

He tries to look as cool as possible when he hands Jensen the denim .

"I hope you're getting off on this." Jared's emotions are exposed.

"You have no idea." Jensen's endorphins are flowing through his body.

Jensen looks down at Jared's body. His legs are long. Slim, but well-muscled . 

His tongue rolls over his lips at the sight of Jared's black SAXX. They wrap around that perfect ass like a second skin, and the package they cover...exquisite.

It was worth it.

"Don't mind it, boy," laughs Bill, „you're not the first to have Jensen steal his trousers.“

Jensen sees the moment when Jared's eyes widen.

He steps forward, still cocky, still humiliated.

He stands directly opposite Jensen. He feels the warmth radiating from Jared. He would only have to raise his hand a little bit to glide over the soft fabric covering Jared's cock.

"I mean it," Jared whispers.

"I want revenge."

Jensen looks up. And up some more. Jared's size is impressive.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Are you afraid?"

Jensen takes a deep breath. Jared's scent and the underlying masculine skin bewitches him. But he also sees how Jared's carotid artery trembles. The boy is nervous.

"No, Jared, I am not."

He pulls out a white card from the back pocket of his jeans.

Only an address on it.

"In two hours. If you dare. Ask for me. And get a new pair of pants. These are mine now."

With these words he steps back and demonstratively drops Jared's jeans onto the pool table. 

Without another word Jared turns around, followed by his roaring friends.

Jensen can hardly wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jared parks his car two blocks from the address he got from Jensen. To be on the safe side, he looks at his navigation system again. This isn't a residential neighborhood. It's more industrial.

He gets out of the car and walks the last few meters. 

The building in front of which he stands reminds him more of an old industrial building from the 19th century. Red bricks tower high up, and even an old chimney is still there. The artful arches hold thick glass and yet Jared can hear the humming of basses from inside.

A heavy iron door blocks his entrance. The bell does not display a name.

Jared takes a deep breath and presses the button. A short time later a small window is opened and two eyes scan him from top to bottom.

"I'm here to see Jensen."

"Who are you?"

"Jared... Jared Padalec..." the flap's gonna close before Jared can finish.

Well, that doesn't give you any positive feedback on TripAdvisor.

Some time later, Jared hears the door open from the inside. The security man lets him in and points to another man who seems to be waiting for him.

Jared moves through the dancing crowd. Thumping bass rumbles in his ears and stomach, the light is dim but he can follow the man without any problem. They walk past the DJ booth into the backstage area, eventually stopping in front of an elevator. 

The door of the elevator opens and the guy tells him to go inside. Inside, the guy steps in for a moment, then turns his key into the security lock and presses the top button, then he gets out again, nods Jared off and says goodbye.

"Mr . Ackles is waiting for you upstairs."

Before Jared can say anything back, the elevator door closes.

  
  


Jared uses the short moment to fix his clothes. A new pair of jeans. Tight, but not cheap. A dark blue henley, the fabric is thin and most buttons are open. Maybe he wants to show a little bit of what he has to offer. 

The elevator stops and the doors open. 

Jared is a bit surprised. He is standing directly in a loft. A large, open room lies in front of him.

Almost centrally stands a low, black coffee table made of solid wood, surrounded by an equally dark brown leather couch. An open kitchen with a counter is on the right-hand side. Steel and Chrome are the minimalist metals, and offer a contrast to the warm ambience.

A spiral staircase of black steel leads up to the gallery where a bed can be glimpsed . To the left, a big, old billiard table caught Jared’s eyes. The lamp directly above the table casts a warm light on the green fabric. Involuntarily, Jared walks towards it. At the brick wall several billiard cues have risen. But Jared is much more fascinated by the window that doesn't seem to point outside, but instead points directly down to the hustle and bustle on the dance floor.

"You can see them, but they cannot see you."

Jared flinches as he hears Jensen's voice behind him. He spins around and Jensen is standing right next to him, way too close, way too warm.

Confidently Jensen stands before him. In each hand is a glass of red wine. He is wearing white jeans and a black shirt with white palm trees as decorations. Over it is a black jacket, and Jared notices how his mouth becomes dry.

Jensen hands a glass to Jared and they toast. They never take their eyes off of each other and Jared feels the warmth rising in him. 

The wine is excellent. Heavy and intense. Like the air between them. 

"I'm glad you actually came." Jensen blatantly lets his gaze wander down and back up the length of Jared's body.

"I told you I wanted a rematch." Jared withstands his gaze.

"Well, let's not waste time and start the game, shall we?"

Jensen sets the red wine glass down on the mahogany edge of the billiard table and prepares the set up. Jared watches Jensen's hands as his fingers arrange the balls., imagining Jensen's fingers on his own balls, circling around them and pressing lightly. His pants start to tighten and instinctively he has to adjust himself.

He picks up the triangle and places it under the table.

Then he goes over to the wall holding the cue sticks.

Swiping over every single wooden stick until he chooses one. He lets it slide through his fingers and leans his back against the table. As he keeps rubbing the billiard chalk over the tip of the stick, he looks over at Jared who is standing almost lost in this big room. 

"Well Jared, you're here, you challenged _me_. What are you offering me?"

Jared swallows visibly.

"What do you mean?

"What are the stakes in this game?

And don't offer me your pants. I already own a wonderful pair of yours.“

Jensen puffs over the tip of the cue and a fine, blue cloud of dust gets caught in the light.

"I thought we were just playing?"

"Oh Boy, we'll play. But the thing is, no bets, no wins, right? And I never play without a prize."

The wooden stick is lying between his legs. Lasciviously he runs over the whole length with his thumb and forefinger.

"What do you suggest?" Jared's voice is rough. He takes a deep sip from the glass. His cheeks are rosy from the heavy, red wine.

"How about this, for every ball I hit, you take off a piece of clothing. And vice versa, of course," Jensen winks.

"And what happens in the end?" Jared straightens up, trying to cover up the tension that is flowing through his body.

Jensen walks back up to him. So close that he can feel Jensen’s breath on his lips.

"He who sinks the black eight ball fucks the other one."

"You don't beat around the bush."

"Sweetheart, political correctness pisses me off. But I'm not gonna make you do anything here, Jared. You're here of your own free will, and you can get out right now. It's your choice."

They stare at each other, and from below muffled booming of the bass can be heard Suppressed somewhat by the thick glass of the window. Jared licks his dry lips. 

"Deal." it's more of a breath but in the silence it's almost too loud. Jensen’s eyes narrow to slits. A triumphant smile plays around his white teeth.

"You’ve got the break."

With this, he steps aside. Almost like deja vu, Jared walks down the table, until he reaches the short side, opposite the balls.

He reaches over the table. His left hand braced on the table while his right hand leads the cue.

A short, quick push and the white ball shoots across the field in the middle of the balls that are crashing apart.

The two rolls into the back left corner. Jared gets the solids, Jensen gets the stripes. 

The game begins.

Jared circles the table to get a look at the position of the balls. His eyes go to Jensen, who takes off his black jacket.

"I probably should have worn multiple layers." says Jared, and Jensen laughs.

"Lucky for me you didn't."

Jared chooses the four. He bends low over the field, the tip of his tongue appears between his lips, and he tries to concentrate on the thrust alone.

Softly he pushes the stick between his fingers and the white ball glides gently against the four, which slides into the desired hole.

Jared cannot suppress his joy and he looks mockingly over at Jensen.

He shrugs his shoulders and slips off his shoes.

"Seriously ?"

Jared snorts contemptuously and goes around the table again. 

He takes the chalk and studies the image of the balls in front of him.

"Why did you come here, Jared?"

The question surprises him and for a moment Jared is confused.

"Maybe because I appreciate a good game?"

“Is that so?" asks Jensen. 

"Or maybe because I wanted to get to know you better."

With that he bends back over the field of play, the five in sight, but the angle is a challenge.

Jensen watches him. Feeling Jensen's gaze on his ass, aware of every tensed muscle.

The white ball flies but the five drifts aimlessly over the green field.

"My turn." 

  
  


Jensen's taking his time. Looking at the set up of the balls from all sides. In between, he takes a sip of wine and watches Jared.

"Need some help?"

Jared and his big mouth. 

With one step Jensen is at the table. Sinks the ten and the eleven short and dry.

Smugly he takes a step back.

"Do YOU need some help?"

Jared pouts, but slowly he takes off his shoes.

"Seriously?" Jensen raises his eyebrows.

"Shut up!"

After the shoes fly into the corner, Jared steps in front of Jensen. Reaches back onto his shirt with his hand and pulls it up and over his head with one swift movement.

With a naked torso, he stands in front of Jensen. His nipples are hard and tight with excitement. Jensen lets his gaze wander appreciatively over Jared's body. Jared knows that he is well-built, flexing his chest muscles for a short time, which brings a smile to Jensen's face.

"You're such a show-off."

"Just showing what I've got."

"Let's see what else you got."

Jensen steps to the long side of the table, fixing the opposite thirteen. 

"You are very athletic. Strength or endurance training?"

"More stamina. I jog a lot, but no six-pack without strength training, right?

"Obviously."

Jensen pushes the white ball hard, powerfully hitting the thirteen which bounces off the cushion and then rolls directly into the desired target.

"I gotta admit, that was good!"

"Thanks."

For a single moment Jensen seems almost a little shy. 

The white ball stops at the perfect angle for the nine. Jensen can't help but smile. It's almost too easy. Jared looks over to the inside window. 

"Is this club yours?“

Jensen pauses for a moment. He is not used to talking about private things with his toys. 

Actually, he never talks to them, he sees them, he wants them, he gets them. This play with Jared is unusual, but this boy fascinates him.

He counts the seconds until he finally has him spread under him and yet he enjoys every moment, even delaying his victory. 

As he leans on the board to push the white ball towards his goal, he replies, "Yes. This one and two others, but this one was my first, and you know, you never forget your first.“

He winks at Jared as he rolls the white ball over the green sheet.

Jared watches as the yellow nine falls into the leather basket. 

He sighs softly and leans against the table to keep his balance.

"So you live here above the club?"

Jensen watches as Jared slides his long arm over his jeans. Instinctively, he licks his lips.

"No, Sweetheart, this is just my game room.“

"I understand.“ Jared's hand moves deeper until he puts it around his foot and takes off a sock and throws it triumphantly towards Jensen.

"I am disappointed," Jensen sulks.

"And I can count," Jared replies.

_Damn_ this boy drives him crazy.

The 14th is due, and Jensen notices how impatient he's getting.

"So, Jared, what's your preference? Men, women? What turns you on?“

Jared empties his glass while staring at Jensen's back. The muscles move under Jensen's shirt as he slides the cue between his fingers.

"Maybe I'm undecided? Maybe I still haven't had the right experience to commit myself?"

Jensen gives the white ball a short, hard jab and gives it no further attention. He knows that it drops the fourteen into the desired target. He prefers to observe Jared, who rolls his eyes slightly before turning to his second sock.

"I'm glad I can help you with this decision."

He stands directly opposite Jared, feeling the warmth his body gives off.

"You want more?" he asks.

"W..What?" Jared is holding his breath. He can feel his dick reacting to Jensen being close.

"Wine, sweetheart, would you like more wine?"

He looks mockingly at Jared, the bulge in his jeans unmistakable.

"Yes, please." Jared whispers, and Jensen can hardly wait to hear the words out of Jared's mouth again later. But that time while his dick is working Jared`s hole. 

Jensen goes over to the kitchen and comes back with the bottle of red wine. He pours a generous amount for Jared.

"Tell me, what do you usually prefer? Top or bottom?"

Jared's cheeks are turning a delicate red.

"I usually top, to be honest... I've never..."

He raises his eyebrow and Jensen can hardly believe his luck.

  
  


"You're really gonna tell me that that pretty ass is a virgin?"

"So it would seem."

"I'll take good care of you, Jared." Jensen takes a sip and looks deep into Jared's eyes.

"You haven't won yet," he replies in a harsh voice.

"Then we should end this quickly."

Jensen looks back at the table. The twelve and the fifteen, nothing more separates him from Jared's naked skin. He reaches for his half-hard cock and can hardly suppress his excitement. 

Jared's hazel eyes watch him, fixating on him as if they were looking directly into his soul. He can't remember ever having desired a person so much.

Jensen chooses the twelve. Slowly his upper body slides down, his gaze is concentrated, and he calculates the angle of incidence how to hit the white ball. 

Jared positions himself exactly opposite him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jared also bends his upper body, his hard nipples almost touching the wooden edge of the table, sending another shiver down Jensen's spine.

"Anything you want."

Jensen's gaze goes back to the white ball, while Jared's eyes remain on him.

His fingers grasp the end of the cue and he prepares his shot.

"Who hurt you so badly that you have to pretend to be such an unapproachable asshole?"

The cue skips forward on the green and hits the white ball, which runs aimlessly over the cloth.

Jensen slowly straightens up and looks at Jared angrily.

"So, you're playing dirty?"

"Haven’t we been playing dirty this entire game?"

Jared circles the table and sets up in front of Jensen.

"I think it's my turn again!"

And without any long hesitation, he appraises the red three and simply knocks it into the right corner.

_Son of a bitch._

Jensen's confused. He should be bursting with rage, but feels nothing but respect for the young man.

What is he doing here?

Well, for starters, taking off some socks.

Jensen does not do things by halves and takes them both off. 

"Just the socks?" provokes Jared.

"Don't worry. I always take my clothes off for sex."

He walks behind Jared and puts his hands around the man's slim waist.

"I can't wait till you're in front of me."

Jared allows Jensen’s fingers to remain on his waist as he slowly bends back over the table, his ass rubbing against Jensen's genitals.

"You gotta win for that."

"I have no doubt."

Jensen takes a step to the side just to see the six fall into the side pocket. 

Jared slowly turns around in Jensen's hold .

Jeans on jeans, they feel their hard cocks grinding together. 

"Your shirt - off."

Jensen visibly swallows. 

"Who's impatient now?" he hisses.

But he slips the shirt over his head and throws it towards the couch.

"Do you like what you see?" Jensen snarls as almost by accident he lets his hand slip over the bulge in Jared's pants. Oh, God, this feels promising.

"Move over, please. I'd like to continue playing."

While Jared reaches for the chalk and works the cue with it, he studies the position of the remaining balls.

"You know, Jensen, in all the questions you've asked me, you've overlooked perhaps the most important one." 

"What's that?" Jensen frowns.

With a smile, Jared sinks the seven.

"What I study!"

"So?" Jensen bites anxiously on his lower lip. It is the first time that things are not going according to plan and that makes him nervous.

"Sports Psychology." Jared takes his cue in his left hand and the red wine glass in his right.

"And in addition to all that motivational stuff one learns, there's a wonderful field course about 

studying your opponent."

"The second thing you don't know about me," Jared looks deep into Jensen’s eyes as he sinks the one,

"I am a three-time junior billiards champion. I love to play. And I love to win."

Jensen's eyes widen, but he says no word.

"You didn't ask because you're so sure you always have everything under control, right? Because you _´know who you are messing with´_ ´"

"You think you're _so_ smart, don't you?" Jensen growls.

"No, _I_ think you owe me two pieces of clothing." 

With an arrogant look, Jensen takes a step back from Jared, unbuckles his belt and smoothly slides the black leather from his pants. Then he unbuckles button after button of his jeans and lets them sink to the ground. He steps out of them and he stands up straight before Jared. In nothing more than his expensive silk Ralph Lauren briefs. They are not hiding anything, and now it is Jared who licks his lips with anticipation .

Jensen's dick forms a distinct tent and the wet spot at the top of the head betrays his excitement.

"You look gorgeous", Jared says appreciatively. 

"Fuck you."

„You can't even take a compliment?“

"Shut up and keep playing." but it sounds weaker than Jensen planned.

Damn it, he's got to do something.

"Fine, if you're so sure, let's raise the stakes!"

"What do you think?", asks Jared.

Jensen simply points to the field.

“You still have the three and the five, the five is in the best position, even my blind grandmother could pocket this ball. 

But if you have the confidence to take the three and sink it…”

"Yeah?

"I'll suck your dick!"

He looks triumphantly at Jared.

"Well, what do you say, _three-time champ_?”

Jared looks at the field, then at Jensen's lips.

"No guts, no glory."

Jensen secretly clenches his fist. No way Jared can play that ball. Oh, that pretentious little fucker. He'll make him beg.

Jared keeps circling the table, trying to find the right approach point.

Again and again he finds Jensen in his field of vision, shamelessly rubbing his cock and driving him crazy.

Then he makes his decision. 

He almost sits on the table, but stays within the rules.

Opposite him, Jensen puts his hand in his underwear, reaches around his cock and starts to stroke. Using the other hand, he circles a nipple and pinches it until it is hard.

"Son of a bitch," hisses Jared, then holds his breath.

He shoots and they both stare intently at the path of the white ball. The white ball hits the five, which in turn bounces off the board and slowly, but steadily rolls towards the three. The five ball kisses the three, tipping it right into the hole.

  
  


For a moment it is dead silent, then Jared's deep voice booms out: 

"Yes, fucking yes!!"

He clenches his fist in the win and his biceps tighten in an almost illegal way. 

Jensen stares, stunned at the picture in front of him.

He flinches when Jared suddenly stands next to him and strokes his thumb over Jensen's lips. "I can't wait until those beautiful lips close around my cock.

Stunned, he looks into Jared's eyes and a slight panic overcomes him. But he frees himself from Jared's proximity and his protective walls go up again.

"I have no idea how you did that."

"I believed in myself. And I had a purpose in mind. An absolutely worthy purpose.“

"What do you really want, Jared?"

Jensen's words are cold.

Jared looks at him for a moment, then back at the table .

"What I said before. _Revenge_.

Maybe I should've mentioned for whom?"

Without taking his eyes off the remaining three, he continues his story.

"My roommate was in your pub two weeks ago. Chad, blonde, tall, big mouth?

Well, he comes home without his pants and tells me about you. And I'm thinking, You'd better have a look at him. And actually, my plan was to defeat you on the spot. And then, what can I say, I thought you're pretty hot. 

So I may have... Let you win?" 

Jared looks down at the ground, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"I mean, you didn't really think I didn't see fourteen back then, did you?"

Defiantly Jared nods to himself, picks up the cue again and with a single movement he taps in the three.

Jensen can't believe it. He really fell for that trick. That son of a bitch really did it. He should throw him out, but he can't. There's something about Jared that won't let him go.

Jared looks back at Jensen, nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"Jensen, I meant what I just said.

You intrigue me. You're one of the most attractive men I've ever met. And believe me, if I hadn't been interested in men before, you would have talked me into it."

Jensen's face is motionless: he grabs his briefs with his thumbs and pulls them down. He stands up to his full height and raises his arms defiantly.

"Are you happy now?" Jensen remains unreadable. Closed. 

"Jensen."

Jared puts both his hands on Jensen's cheeks.

"Not quite yet“, he whispered against Jensen`s lips.

Carefully he pulls Jensen to him, presses his lips on Jensen’s. Feels the warmth emanating from them and cannot suppress a moan.

For a moment Jensen responds to the kiss and Jared's heart beats with joy.

Then Jensen turns away.

"Finish it. I bet you can't wait to beat me."

Slowly Jared puts the cue on the table.

"I see that you don't believe me. That's why I'm gonna make you this offer. We stop right here, right now. I'll leave and we'll both forget we ever met."

"Or?"

"Or we can keep playing, I play the black ball and see what happens. I won't do anything you don't want me to. And nothing that happens here tonight will ever leave this room, but you have to trust me, Jensen."

Jared holds his breath and waits to see how Jensen's brain is working.

Jensen is torn back and forth, his body pining for Jared, but his pride is standing in the way. 

Jared lowers his head and sets out to collect his things. 

"You have one shot."

"What?" Jared turns back and stares at Jensen.

"I’ll give you one shot. Sink the black eight, I’m yours. But if you don't, your ass belongs to me.“ 

"Then we let fate decide."

Jared steps back to the table, picks up the cue and bends down to the white ball. 

While Jared takes his shot, Jensen closes his eyes and deep inside him he is shocked at how much he wishes _how_ this game will end. 

When he opens them again, he looks directly into Jared's warm eyes, which look really nervous for the first time. Then he looks at the table. The black ball is no longer there. 

"Congratulations," Jensen whispers. That's all he's capable of right now. 

Jared slowly approaches him. Hugs him and strokes his back. He kisses Jensen's cheeks, the corner of his mouth, until their lips meet completely. Jared challenges, his tongue demands admission and Jensen grants it. Jared grabs the back of Jensen's head with his hand and presses him against him, intensifying the kiss. His jeans rub against Jensen's naked body, his hand wanders over Jensen's naked bottom. 

  
  


"You cannot imagine how much I want you. Is this your first time?"

Jensen is shaking, Jared has torn through his walls like a bulldozer goes through tissue paper.

"No."

_No, it's not, but it was a long time ago, a very long time ago_. Jensen represses the images, looks up into Jared's face, and for the first time in twenty years trusts another person. 

"Thank you." Jared reads him like a book. "You will not regret it.“

And Jensen believes every word he says. He kisses Jared, hard and demanding, opens his mouth wide and feels Jared, feel his hands all over his body. He moans deeply into Jared's mouth as his cock twitches with excitement.

  
  


Carefully Jensen pushes Jared to the short side of the billiard table. His hands slide over Jared's upper body until they reach and undo the button on Jared's jeans.

Under more kisses, Jensen unzips the jeans and lets them slide down over Jared's round backside. Jared moans as Jensen bites his lower lip timidly. His hands go under the soft fabric of his underwear and knead the firm ass cheeks.

Using his forefingers, he drives along the waistband and finally pulls the underwear down over his cock. Jared's cock is hard and aroused and stands upright. 

Jared gets out of the clothes on the floor and kicks them to the side, his hand grips both cocks for a moment and they surrender to the feeling as he massages them both slowly, but firmly. Jensen grabs Jared's hip and presses him gently against the table. Jared hesitates for a moment, then he understands and lets himself be lifted onto the table. 

He leans his upper body back on the green cloth of the table and spreads his legs wide apart. Each heel rests in one of the side pockets and shamelessly he lies completely open in front of Jensen.

Jensen has to absorb this moment. Jared is so open in front of him, completely shaved, not a hair in his pubic area. 

"Look at you." He can hardly control himself, his mouth is watering. He runs his fingers over Jared's groin, over the inside of his legs, stroking his balls. The skin is all soft, warm and so smooth. 

Jensen embraces Jared's hard cock, stroking it until it swells to full length. "You really brag about everything, don't you?"

"It's not just my ego that's big."

Jared winks before he drops his head back and moans as Jensen takes his cock in his mouth without warning. He sucked hard in one long, slow pull, coming off with an obscene wet pop. Jensen`s hands roam over Jared's skin, feeling the contours of muscle. Jared's hips respond and Jensen has to push them down with soft strength. Jensen's hands trail all the way down, rib cage to hips, thighs to his calves. His fingertips brushes across Jareds nipples, and then rub them between two fingers. He strokes Jared's cock and licks the clear liquid out of the small slit. His lips close over the top of Jared's cock and he sucks on it. Inch by inch, he goes deeper every time his head bobs down. He feels the tip of Jared's cock at his throat and he gags one time. Spit runs down over his swollen lips, wetting Jared's cock. Jared's fingers stroke the short hair on Jensen's neck. 

Jensen's thumbs wander over Jared's smooth balls while he continues to sucks Jared's dick. Jared raises his head, watching Jensen’s head moving up and down, his cock disappearing between those amazing, soft lips. He feels Jensen's fingers on his balls sliding further back until they reach his hole, smearing saliva over it.

Jensen hollows his cheeks and Jared moans loud when a thumb is pushed inside his puckering hole. „Fuck… oh fuck.“ he breathes out, feeling his dick harden even more. He nearly wants to give in, wants to spread his legs wider and let Jensen fuck him senseless on this table.

With all his willpower he stops Jensen, pushes himself up so that Jensen is standing right in front of him in the V of his legs. Jared locks his eyes with Jensen as he strokes his dick a few times. Then he pushes himself from the table, and starts to kiss Jensen again. His large hand takes both of their cocks as he enjoys the incredible feeling of their cocks rubbing together. 

„Want you Jensen!“ he whispers in Jensens ear. „More than anything.“

Jensen's only response is a passionate kiss, his hands grasping into Jared's hair, bringing them impossibly closer.

„Where do you keep the lube?“ he asks, breathless from the kiss.

„I'll get it.“ Jensen steps back to the couch to get a small sachet of lube while Jared digs in his jeans pocket for a condom.

„Always prepared?“ Jensen asks, when he comes back.

„Don’t wear regular size,“ is Jared's cocky answer.

„You’re such a brat,“ but Jensen keeps smiling at him.

„God, I really don't know if that monster will fit inside me“.

„Gonna open you up nice and slow, told you, imma take care of you,“ Jared drawls. 

Jared pushes Jensen back to the billiard table. When the back of his knees hit the edge, Jared turns him around.

„I want you up on it. Hands and knees, and I want you to show me that nice ass."

Without further ado Jensen gets on the table, bends down on his forearms and stretches his gorgeous ass towards Jared, who has to mentally count the numbers in pi back to avoid exploding immediately. He lets his hands wander over Jensen's legs. Massages his ass cheeks before pulling them apart. Teasingly, he bites one cheek before his mouth slowly but inexorably moves towards Jensen's hole. 

He circles the soft skin with his tongue. Until he lets it glide flat over the warm, puckered opening. Jensen moans, his legs shaking . Quick flicks of Jared's hot tongue make him tremble.

Jared pulls Jensen's cheeks even further apart as he pushes his tongue deeper into Jensen's clenching hole. Precome drips on the green cloth.

  
  


Jensen moans. He pushes his hips further back. Wants to feel Jared's tongue deeper inside himself. He hears the foil of the small bag tear and then suddenly Jared's tongue and fingers are all over him. Jared sucks on Jensen's balls. Swirls his tongue over them. Wet fingers wander over his tight hole, moistening it, the tip of his index finger poking through the tight ring in quick movements. Tongue and fingers alternate. Jensen feels, takes everything Jared gives him. His dick is as hard as steel. Sweat forms on his forehead and the muscles his arms are trembling. Jared's fingers fill him, massaging his hole, his tunnel until they hit his prostate. Reflexively he falls forward, catching his forearms while his ass rises higher and higher. And Jared won't stop working on him. Keep rubbing over the hot spot in him, milking more precome out of him every time. His leg is shaking and he puts his forehead on the green velvet. His eyes are closed. Alternately a groan or a "fuck" comes over him.

While three of Jared's fingers finger his hole, his other thumb massages Jensen's balls. His heartbeat pumps in Jensen's ears and he's sure to come on the table any second as Jared's fingers suddenly leave his hole. Jensen feels Jared's warm hands as they stroke his legs, his hips and his back. His hole is stretched so far that he can no longer close his inner muscle. Everything in him screams for the release of orgasm. His nipples are rock hard and when Jared takes them both between his thumb and forefinger without warning and turns them mercilessly, Jensen starts to moan uncontrollably.

„So open and ready for me. Ready for my cock. Bet you miss my fingers already? Get up Jensen, I really need to feel you around my cock.“

Jared helps Jensen climb off of the table, but as Jensen starts to walk over to the staircase, Jared holds him back. 

He hugs Jensen tight and under kisses, he slowly moves Jensen and himself in the corner of the room.

Jensen pauses briefly in shock as he feels the cold window pane on his back. With big eyes he stares at Jared, but can discover nothing but lust and desire there.

"I want you, right here."

He puts the condom in Jensen's hand, who takes it out of the foil and carefully strokes it over Jared's hard cock, adding more lube in anticipation for that monster.

"Turn around. Put your hands on the glass."

Jensen hears and puts his hands on the cold glass. He sees how the people under him are celebrating. No one can actually see him, but what if they do? He feels Jared's hands on his ass, senses how he pulls his ass cheeks apart and feels Jared's cock pressed against his hole. The hum of the bass makes the window vibrate. The lights of the disco flash and Jensen can't take his eyes off. He looks down on the dancing people, bodies moving to the beat of the music, hips rubbing against each other. Jared's cock presses hard and unyielding into his body. His muscle rings give way under the constant pressure and inch by inch as Jared`s cook fills him. Jared lets his hands wander over Jensen, trying to relax him. He gives him time, stands behind him, his cock deep in Jensen's body. And Jensen realizes how much he's missed that feeling. 

Filled, owned, conquered. 

He turns his head and looks over Jared's shoulder. Who is completely focused on him. 

Jared dominates, Jensen determines the path.

It is quiet in the room. Muffled sounds raise from the unsuspecting people below them. No one has a clue what is going on just one floor above them. 

"Fuck me, Jared."

Jensen dominates, Jared delivers.

Slowly, he moves the hips back and forth. His cock glides shiny out of Jensen hole. Then he increases the speed, faster and faster he pushes into Jensen. Jensen continues to brace himself against the glass. Jared's hands clasp his hips, harder and harder he fucks him. It almost takes his mind off it and the only thing he can say is "More, give me more".

He hears Jared moaning behind him, feels him inside himself as he keeps filling him up and almost tearing him apart. Jared pushes his hip deep forward, bores into Jensen's ass so deep that Jensen almost sees stars. Jensen's mouth is open, his eyes only half open, and he takes and takes, Jensen relaxes completely under Jared`s thrusts, feels Jared's upper body lying on top of him, his hot breath in his neck, Jared's fingers grasping his nipples again, twisting them, pulling on the little teats until it hurts. But the pain is sweet and only excites him more, his cock drips and he feels his balls tighten. Jared's bumps become irregular, his breath goes fast and he screams Jensens name as he explodes deep inside him. Jensen is so close, so close to his own orgasm. He's rubbing up against Jared, needing redemption. His moaning is almost a scream, he feels it, throws his head back and Jared's big hand grasps his cock and presses hard. 

"No, fuck no, let me come!"

Jareds presses him against the window. Jensen can't move, he can't come. Jensen seeks relief and tries to hump against the window, anything to let him come.

„Jensen, shhh, Jensen.“

His breath becomes regular, still frustrated but he listens to Jared`s voice who is still out of breath. 

„I know you wanna come and I promise you will, just relax a second, ok?“

When Jensen nods, Jared turns him around.Close the distance again and they start kissing again. Jared's moans into Jensens mouth. 

„This was incredible. You are incredible.“

Jared releases himself from the kiss, takes Jensen's face in both hands and looks at him.

"I want you to fuck me. Not because you won me, not because I have to, but because I want to, because I want it to be you. Will you do that ?"

Jensen's emotions are running wild.

Can he? Of course he can. He's wanted Jared from the moment he met him. But there's more at stake here. Jared's question is more than just asking for quick hard sex.

And Jensen feels the answer deep in his heart.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, Jared."

He sees how Jared's eyes betray him, the disappointment is reflected in there. He clasps Jared's wrists and puts Jared's hands on his hips. Then he strokes Jared's chin until his hands are in his long hair.

"But if you let me, I will make love to you."

Their lips touch each other, warm, gentle, inquiring.

He's gonna lead Jared up to his bed. 

Take his time. Jared will lie underneath him and he will cover every inch of his body with kisses. 

He's gonna open him up until Jared is ready for him. 

He's gonna sink into him, and they're gonna get a rhythm. 

They will make love in this bed, loud, sweaty and passionate.

And when it's over and Jared asks him if he should leave, Jensen will pull him into his arms and will not let him go.

  
  



End file.
